Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the protagonist in the "Phoenix Wright Trilogy" section of the Ace Attorney Series, and widely considered the protagonist of the series on the whole. Biography Phoenix is a defense attorney that takes on seemingly impossible murder cases in an attempt to prove his clients innocent. He has taken at least sixteen cases, fourteen of them ended in a Not Guilty verdict, one in a Guilty verdict and one of them, had no verdict due to the defendant's disappearance. In the forth game, Phoenix is no longer a defense attorney, because of an incident seven years before the game. Personality Phoenix has a somewhat sarcastic personality. His personality makes up most of the humour of the first three games in the series. History In his early life, Phoenix was accused of stealing the lunch money of, Miles Edgeworth. During his class trial, is was Edgeworth himself that proved that is was not Phoenix who stole the money. During his college years, Phoenix was accused of murder. He was taken to court and his lawyer and soon-to-be mentor, Mia Fey, proved his girlfriend to be both a serial killer and the real murderer. Phoenix became a lawyer in 2016 and took his first case with the help of Mia Fey. He proved his old friend Larry Butz innocent. He went to his office one night to find Mia dead and her sister, Maya, weeping beside her. The police arrested Maya and took her to the precinct. Maya explained that her and her sister were both spirit mediums. Phoenix took Maya's case, and went to court. There he faced his old friend, Miles Edgeworth, who was now a prosecutor. Phoenix investigated the possibility of the fact that there was another man in the room with the witness, April May. Phoenix confronted the man who was proven to be this person, Redd White, who quickly changed the defendant from Maya to Phoenix, through his many ties he had made through blackmail. Phoenix defended himself and with the help of Mia (who was being channeled by Maya as a spirit medium) managed to prove that White was the one who killed Mia and caused the suicides of many people. Phoenix took over Mia's law firm, renaming it Wright & Co. Law Offices, and Maya agreed to help him out as a business partner. The next case Phoenix took was the first that both he and Maya worked on together. Phoenix successfully defended action star Will Powers, who plays kid's hero the Steel Samurai. He managed to prove that it was the shows producer, Dee Vasquez, who murdered the victim, Jack Hammer. Phoenix's next case saw Miles Edgeworth, his rival and old friend, in the defendant's chair. During the case, the name of another case that ended fifteen years before came up a lot, the DL-6 Incident. Phoenix faced prosecution legend Manfred von Karma, and broke his forty years long perfect win record by proving Edgeworth innocent and pointing the blame onto the defendant in the DL-6 Incident, Yanni Yogi. However, before the trial could end, Edgeworth stopped it, saying that a fifteen year old nightmare he'd had was clearly true, that he, unwillingly, killed the victim in the DL-6 Incident, his own father, Defence Attorney Gregory Edgeworth. A retrial for DL-6 was held and Wright managed to prove that it was Manfred von Karma who murdered Edgeworth. After this case, Maya left the office, to go home and continue her mediums training. Two months later, a girl named Ema Skye came to his office, asking for him to defend her sister, Lana Skye. With a long grueling investigation, Phoenix found a link between the case and one that occured two years before, the SL-9 Incident. Phoenix managed to prove that the chief of police, Damon Gant, killed the victim at the police department because he was asking for SL-9 to be opened again. Gant was worried that the fact that he was the real killer in SL-9 would be revealed, so he killed the victim, Detective Bruce Goodman, and sent him to the Prosecuters Office, in Miles Edgeworth's car and asked Lana Skye to frame herself for the crime. The next chance Phoenix got to see Maya was when he defended her for killing a man while she was channeling a spirit. Phoenix's next case began normally, however, soon into the case, Phoenix was hit round the head, giving him amnesia, making him forget that who he even was. He managed to acquit the defendant, Maggey Byrde, regardless and find the prosecution's witness guilty. In the case that Phoenix took, he had to defend a magician. This he managed to do by proving a disabled witness guilty of the murder. In his next case, Phoenix went through a lot of heart ache, as Maya was kidnapped by an assassin and Phoenix had to prove his client innocent. Phoenix couldn't bring himself to give him a not guilty verdict and he was able to get the assassin to release Maya and the defendant got a guilty verdict. Phoenix's next case was his first case other than a murder, he had to defend a man for larceny. He proved him guilty however this gave substantial evidence to prove that he has the one that murdered the CEO of the office he used to work at. He managed to defend him for murder and he walked away free. Next he had to prove that a waitress didn't murder a customer at the restaurant that she worked at. Of course, he succeded and she was free to go. His next case involved him defending his old girlfriend, Iris, for killing Maya's mother. Phoenix succeded and all was happy. During Phoenix's last case he had to defend a magician named Shadi Enigmar on the charge of murdering his mentor. Phoenix presented a peice of evidence that would turn the case around but rookie prosecutor Klavier Gavin called a witness to prove that the evidence was forged. The defendant vanished from the courtroom in an amazing allusion and Phoenix lost his lawyers badge forever. For the next seven years Phoenix tried to find out the mystery of that case and he found out who had ordered the evidence that lost him his badge to be created. Seven years later, Phoenix was accused of murder again and was taken to court. His lawyer, Apollo Justice, proved him innocent saying that it was Justice's mentor, Kristoph Gavin, that killed the victim. Phoenix later became head of the jurors comitee meaning he oversaw the reintergration of a Jury into the judicial system. During his forth case, Justice proved that it was Kristoph that forged the evidence that lost Phoenix his badge. Other Appearances in Ace Attorney Phoenix did appear in the third case of the fifth game, taking a boat ride with Maya and Pearl. Category:Characters